Luna Escarlata
by Axia Narumi
Summary: Hasta donde llegara la atraccion de la luna por el sol, cuan obstinada puede ser una persona?...cuando los sentimientos no son correspondidos SoumaxTsubasa ChikanexHimeko lo que todos queremos El nuevo capitulo ya esta subido, dejen reviews si quieren mas
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"La busqueda interminable"

La noche cae, el resplandor de la luna se refleja en mi ventana...

es tan hermosa...mas sin embargo hay algo mas hermoso que ese astro en el cielo.

Una persona que me llena totalmente y que arrebata de mis labios una sonrisa sincera, levanto la vista hacia el cielo

y a mi mente llega la hermosa imagen de aquel sol que es para mi esa persona,Himeko...

mi hermosa doncella de sol, esa chica que hace que mi ser se sienta diferente... cada vez que aparece en mis pensamientos no puedo evitar sonreir

su rostro, su cuerpo...su alma...todo su ser es completamente perfecto para mi. es una lastima que ella aun no se acuerde de mi, sin embargo con permanecer cerca de ese sol

me conformo, comienza a anochecer aun mas...asi que dejo que mis pensamientos por himeko se pierdan un momento en mi corazon, para pasar al baño de mi habitacion y ducharme,el dia de mañana sera mejor...y lo sera porque estare con ella.

----

Es tan distante este sentimiento, el remordimiento no me deja dormir, se que hay alguien que me esta buscando...pero no se en donde se encuentra, mi vista se topa con aquel astro que esta tan cerca de la tierra,

ese ser que quiere destacar por si solo sin ayuda del sol, sin embargo este le proporciona una luz que la hace ver mas hermosa... Acaso alguien contemplara este mismo escenario en algun lugar al mismo tiempo que yo?..

talvez pueda ser... dejo escapar un suspiro, si ese alguien esta por ahi, porfavor quisiera encontrarle...

"Himeko...Me estas escuchando?.." La voz de un chico me llama, volteo a verlo algo sobrealtada

"Gomen-ne aogami-kun" me disculpo rapidamente he intento volver a poner la concentracion en el

el chico suspira ante mi y baja la mirada decepcionado, acaso me habia dicho algo importante? le miro algo confundida

"este, pasa algo?" trato de sonreir

"Himeko..." el chico levanta la vista y toma mis manos entre las suyas haciendo que me sonroje y me sorprenda ante sus acciones

"Que..pasa?..." veo como el chico se aproxima a mi rostro sin dejar de mirar mis ojos

"Himeko...¿acaso no escuchaste? acabo de decirte ¿que si quieres ser mi novia?" el chico no deja de mirarme, simplemente mis ojos se sorprenden ante sus palabras y yo que estaba tan concentrada en ver esa hermosa luna...no me di cuenta cuando el me lo propuso...que decirle?...no se que es lo que siento hacia el, cierro mis ojos y suspiro...no se que decirle...como explicarle que mi corazon esta reprochandome por algo que no se que es...? como decirle que lo que siento por el es tan confuso que no quisiera herirlo...el ha sido para mi un gran apoyo cuando niña, ha estado en los momentos mas dificiles...talvez...el sea la persona que estoy buscando y no me he dado cuenta...si talvez eso sea cierto... abro los ojos y le miro directamente...

"Aogami-kun...yo..." un suspiro "Me gustas..." ahi esta...ahora dile todo lo demas...por dios...siento que estoy roja hasta mas no poder..."Se que eres muy importante para mi...me gustaria ser tu novia...pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda por ser una pareja ahora...recuerda...primero amigos que novios...si?" el chico me mira con una sonrisa de felicidad y me atrae hacia su pecho...correspondo aquel gesto pegandome aun mas a el...se que si es el, la persona que me esta buscando..lo sabre inmediatamente...si no...

tendre que tomar una decision firme aunque duela...

"Te quiero himeko..." sus palabras e escuchan como un susurro que el viento trae consigo cuando mueve los arboles...me llenan de felicidad..pero...el corazon comienza a doler ante esas palabras...el chico toma mi rostro y se acerca al mio para rosar sus labios con los mios en un tierno beso..solo espero que esto no este mal..por souma-kun...

-----------

El sol brilla intensamente...las campanas de la escuela suenan indicando a los alumnos que ya es hora de estar en clases,varios chicos entran a las aulas, por los pasillos la hermosa chica de pelos rubios camina hacia su salon...

a lo lejos nota como una estudiante de un grado mayor camina por los pasillos con elegancia y a su paso todos le saludan

"Buenos dias Miya-sama"

"buenos dias" la chica les responde con cortesia y una sonrisa

himeko la ve y sonrie...esa chica era tan hermosa y a la vez elegante...su cabello azul era largo y hermoso...sus ojos azules se podrian confundir con la intensidad del mar...su piel albina hacia de ella un ser perfecto...su cuerpo...ni que decir de aquel hermoso cuerpo que encajaba a la perfecion con aquellos rasgos dignos de una princesa...Himeko toma su camara e inmediatamente captura en una imagen aquella figura, que al voltear sobre su hombro mira a lo lejos a la chica tomando la foto

"Kurusugawa-san!" la chica detiene su caminar y se gira completamente a esperarla...aquellla chica corre y se detiene enfrente de ella

"buenos dias Himemiya-san" ahi estaba su sonrisa de cada mañana al encontrarse con esa chica..."Disculpame por no haberte avisado que tomaria esta foto"

"no importa..sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras"

La sonrisa de la rubia se incrementa ante las palabras de la peliazul

"muchas gracias " la chica ojia zul sonrie

"Vamos, no querras llegar tarde a clase"

"Ah..es cierto..vamos entonces " las dos chicas comienan a caminar alegremente hacia sus repectivos salones, los comentarios a escondidas de ellas no podian faltar...los estudiantes que les observaban comenzaron a cuestionarse acerca de esa rubia que caminaba con aquella destacada estudante...como podria ser que miya-sama caminara tan despreocupada con una chica cualquiera...

"Miya-sama es tremendamente especial, como es que permite que esa se le acerque?"

este comentario no paso desapersivido para las dos chicas...himeko, lijeramente avergonzada por caminar con tan grande figura baja la cabeza y un sonrojo enciende sus mejillas...Chikane enfurecida por ecuchar aquellos comentarios en voz baja le comenta

"no te preocupes, solo tienen envidia de que tu estas mas cerca de mi que cualquiera de ellos, esas personas simplemente no entienden que tu eres una persona igual de importante que yo..." su mano paso por la espalda de la rubia y le abrazo cariñosamente y susurro unas palabras en su oido

"eres mi preciado tesoro Himeko..." La chica rubia se sorprendio ante sus palabras y un sonrojo aun mayor adorno sus mejillas, la chica ojiazul le miro a los ojos y le sonrio

"te esperare en el lugar de siempre para almorzar juntas Kurusugawa-san" hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encamino hacia las escaleras ...

himeko aun no salia de su sorpresa cuando recordo algo...

"aogami-kun!" su recien novio le habia pedido que almorsaran juntos...y ella aun no le habia comentado nada a chikane-chan..que tonta..eso era lo que queria hablar con ella, pero ante aquel comentario se le habia olvidado por completo...tendria que decircelo..pero...en que momento?...sacudio su cabeza y corrio a su salon...

---

La campana sono dando las 10...la hora del almuerzo...Himemiya caminaba despreocupada hacia el lugar donde siempre se encontraba con su adorada himeko...a su paso varios estudiantes le pedian que les acompañara para almorzar, pero ella de la forma mas amable les rechazaba diciendoles que tenia algo muy importante que hacer..y claro que era importante...compartir tiempo con la persona mas importante para ella claro que lo valia...

entro al hermoso jardin y se sento en espera de la llegada de aquella chica...

por su parte,Himeko en cuanto escucho el sonido de la campana se levanto y saco tanto su almuerzo, como uno mas que habia preparado, no para su novio...sino para su amiga, puesto que habian quedado en eso..himeko se encargaria de la comida y himemiya de la bebida...mas encuanto llego a la puerta y giro para salir de sus salon un brazo masculino la atrapo y la atrajo hacia el...la chica totalmente extrañada levanto la mirada y vio los hermosos ojos de su novio...esta se sonrojo y le sonrio

"Aogami-kun...que estas haciendo?...que diran los demas si nos ven asi?..." se alejo un poco de el mientras miraba a todos lados apenada

"Diran que soy afortunado por tenerte como mi novia no?" el chico bromeo un poco y no le dejo escapar tan facilmente ..tanto tiempo y ahora por fin era de el..por asi decirlo...el chico miro que en las manos de "su" chica traia su almuezo

"que es eso?..lo hiciste para mi?" la solto poco a poco, la chica lo miro y trato de sonreir...dios...¿que haria?..como decirle que aquel almuezo no era para el, si no para su mejor amiga..aquella chica que le esperaba en el jardin de la escuela..en su lugrar secreto...

"Ah...este.." la chica se sonrojo desviando la mirada, como decirle...en fin...seguro que su amiga lo entenderia "Si..asi es..es para ti..." le extiende el almuezo extra y le sonrie sonrojada

el chico toma lo que la chica le ofresia y sonrie sonrojado "Grasias...himeko..." se le hacerca ala mejilla y le da un dulce beso "Vamos a comerlo juntos al jardin" el chico toma la mano de su novia y camina hacia el patio de la escuela ante la mirada de los demas.

los minutos pasaban y ella no aparecia, nos es que fuera muy impaciente..pero ya se habia retrazado...su mirada no se apartaba de la entrada...sorbio un poco mas de te y tomo una galleta...seguramente himeko se entretubo haciendo los deberes que le faltaron..o un profesor le habria pedido algo...si no fuera asi ella ya estaria ahi...sabia que por la tarde cuando se fueran juntas himeko se disculparia una y otra vez...

"Gomen...gomen chikane -chan... la proxima vez prometo que te compensare" penso que esas serian sus palabras para disculparse... y como siempre ella terminaria disculpandola y diciendole que no habia pasado nada...Alo lejos la campana comenzo a sonar anunciando el inicio de nuevo a clases...la chica suspiro "Bueno...hoy no vino himeko..." se levanto y recogio sus cosas...salio de aquel hermoso jardin y se encamino hacia el colegio...su mirada sonriente hacia los demas que le saludaban se detuvo para mirar a dos chicos que caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el instituto...su cuerpo se paralizo..acaso aquella hermosa rubia no era Himeko?..no era su adorado sol caminando despreocupada con aquel chico al que todos llamaban Jin-sama? y tomados de la mano...en ese instante noto como la rubia solto su mano y se colgo del brazo del chico para sonreir de la manera mas feliz que se pudiera imaginar...se veia tan...Radiante...entonces por esa razon ella no habia aparecido en el lugar de siempre...porque estaba en compañia de aquel chico ..y nisiquiera se lo habia dicho a ella...su adorada himeko le habia cambiado por alguien mas...el amigo de la infancia de la rubia..Aogami souma...su eterno ribal.


	2. Chapter 2

(n/a: Gracias por sus animos nOn, les agradesco mucho...es mi primera historia sobre himeko y chikane...espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, cada dia le aumento mas a la historia, solo espero que sea de su agrado ...chikane me da un poco de problemas por ser mi favorita XD...me duel hacerla sufrir ..pero bueno, que siga la historia... subire los dos capitulos que siguen..)

capitulo 2

"cuando los sentimientos nos convierten en alguien mas"

Chikane

La tarde caia,los recuerdos de aquella chica tomando el brazo de su sol,la hacian sentirse mas mal de lo que ya se sentia...en el escritorio de la sala de maestros, la chica peliazul no podia dejar de pensar en el motivo por el cual su rubia amiga estaba tan feliz de compartir momentos con aquel chico.Momentos antes de entrar a la sala de maestros la rubia se le acerco:"Chikane-chan, perdon pero hoy no me podre ir contigo, Aogami-kun me ha pedido que le acompañe a la ciudad, quiere comprar algo y me ha pedido ayuda" Mentía, muy dentro de ella...la chica peliazul sabia que la rubia le mentia...un momento...eso significaria que no la acompañaria a casa?...tendria que irse sola?...sacudio su cabeza y le sonrio a la rubia respondiendole que estaba bien...la veria al dia siguiente por la mañana...y sin mas que decir, la rubia partio sin siquiera recordar el incidente del jardin...no se disculpo...simplemente se fue dejando a la otra chica mirandola tristemente...

Los pensamientos la consumian...nisiquiera podia terminar el reporte que le pidieron los maestros para el festival de la escuela que se celebraria esa misma semana,

opto por marcharse temprano a casa,despues de todo que mas daba todo lo demas...su sol no estaria con ella ese dia...camino por los campos cuando la noche caia, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que nisiquiera noto la presencia de alguien mas que la seguia de cerca, una silueta obscura que la miraba complacida ante la tristeza de la peliazul...

casi llegaba al gran porton de la mansion cuando miro a su alrededor, sabia que no estaba sola pero no le dio importancia, la mansion estaba obscura, lo cual le extraño, puesto que sus servidoras estarian ahi para recibirle y darle la cena, ya era demaciado tarde y sabia que si llegaba aun mas tarde se preocuparian por ella...corrio rapidamente hacia la mansion y abrio las puertas de golpe, obscuridad total...miro a sus alrededor

"Otoha-san!" grito...nadie le respondio,talvez su padre habria llamado y le pidio que le ayudara en algo, pero porque se marcharia asi?...siempre le acompañaba y pensaba dos veces antes de marcharse...porque se sentia observada?..su respiracion comenzo a ajitarse...subio las escaleras y se dirigio a su habitacion...dejo su mochila sobre la cama y trato de calmarse.

comenzo a quitarse la ropa escolar y se dirigio hacia el armario, sacando de este una ropa un poco mas comoda,una falda cafe y una blusa rosa...cuando salio sus ojos miraron hacia la ventana que daba al balcon y se toparon con una extraña figura que le miraba sonriente, la chica retrocedio un poco al momento que las ventanas se abrian por un fuerte viento.

Aquel ser entro lentamente y se le acerco deteniendose enfrente de ella...la chica miro sus ojos color carmin y quedo prendada de ellos...¿quien era el?...

el chico tomo sus manos y beso el dorso de estas arodillandose ante ella

¿que estaba haciendo? la chica no salia de su asombro, ¿de que hiba todo aquello?

el chico levanto la vista sin soltar las manos de la chica y le sonrio

"Doncella lunar, nuestra amada Hime-sama...es hora de que vuelva a donde pertenece"

aquellas palabras no eran comprensibles para la chica..¿regresar? ¿a donde? ¿de que hablaba aquella persona?..aquel chico se puso de pie y le miro sin dejar de estudiarla

la chica miro nuevamente sus ojos, ya los habia visto...se le hacian familiares...una pelea llego a su mente...aquella donde se encontraba dentro del orochi y un chico de cabellos largos y verdes estaba enfrentandose a ella...entonces lo recordo, aquel chico era Tsubasa-san...miembro del orochi...que aquella vez derroto...pero ¿que queria ahora? ¿porque le decia princesa?...

"Sus fieles sirvientes le esperan, necesitamos de usted"

"Nesesitan de mi?..a que viene todo esto? Tsubasa-San"

" Tienes decendendencia de aquellos seres que necesitan de sangre , antes de ser doncella perteneces a una raza superior, que? nunca te diste cuenta?" el chico sonrio ante la incredulidad de la chica y se dio la media vuelta para mirar hacia la luna que entraba por la ventana

"Tienes el poder suficiente para destacar por tu cuenta sin necesidad del sol que tanto te cubre, sabes que tu amor por esa chica no es conveniente, y sabes que nunca se realizara aun cuando hayas renacido en este mundo, sabes que ella no recuerda nada de ti, y no presisamente por causa de aquella batalla, tienes que saber que el legado que te han dejado es importante y los antiguos estan deacuerdo en alejar a esa chica de ti, porque baja tu potencial espiritual, opaca la belleza lunar que hay en ti y sobre todo nos afecta" volte a mirar a la chica "sobre todo a nosotros tus decendientes"

((desendientes?...)) penso, ¿que era aquello que le estaba diciendo el chico..? no lograba entender nada... ninguna de sus palabras entendia, a escepcion de que la estaba alejando de su sol.

"Tienes que venir conmigo, es hora de que despierte la verdadera doncella que hay en ti" el chico le extendio su mano esperando que la chica la tomara

"Despertar, explicamelo de una buena vez!"

el chico le sonrio y se acerco rapidamente a su espalda paando sus manos por la cintura de la chica y susurrando a su oido

"ultimamente no te has sentido con ganas de desaparecer a todo aquel que se acerca a esa chica?...no tienes ganas de destruir a todos los que te rodean y que causan tu desdicha?...no has soñado que a tus pies llacen miles de personas que mataste con tus propias manos?...contestame..no te ha pasado?...o tal vez, el agua no es suficiente para saciar la sed de tu cuerpo?"

La chica sintio que su cuerpo se quemaba, sus palabras eran ciertas, como explicarle que la noche anterior habia soñado con que todos los que le rodeaban y maldeciand su ser terminaban muertos a sus pies y ella parecia muy contenta con eso...

la sensacion de ver aquel chico con su sol desperto en ella el mas obscuro deceo de eliminarlo lentamente...y dolorosamente ante los ojos de aquel sol,

la chica solo bajo la cabeza y escondio la mirada

"Aunque fuera cierto...que puedo hacer al respecto?"

"Tienes que acompañerme y te prometo que yo me encargare de ese pequeño problemita que tiene que ver con el sol que tanto amas"

la chica giro su cabeza hacia el chico a sus espaldas

"Que piensas hacer?..."

"te importa el sol no?...me encargare de ese estorbo por mi cuenta, dejare a tu solecito libre con la condicion de que dejes al chico para mi y me acompañes"

Al chico para mi?...es que acaso el estaba interesado en el mejor amigo de su sol?...la chica sonrio

"Deacuerdo, entonces te acompañare...pero quiero saber que tan importante es esto"

"Ya veras..todo se solucionara" y asi...los dos chicos abandonaron la mansion enorme y caminaron hacia el bosque...

((himeko, esto lo hago por ti...no me dejare convencer tan facil..pero tampoco quiero perderte y que no me recuerdes, llegare al fondo de esto...por ti))


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El sol resplandeciente acediado por la obscuridad

"chikane-chan, perdon ..pero aogami-kun quiere que le acompañe a comprar unas cosas asi que no podre estar contigo esta tarde"

La preocupacion de la rubia comenzo a hacerse precente, nisiquiera le habia dado una explicacion a su amiga, y se marcho con el...que le diria al verla al dia siguiente?...bueno le compraria algun regalo para disculpare y hablaria con ella de cuan feliz era ahora con su novio...Souma-kun...su mirada se volvio hacia el rostro del chico quien en ese momento se encontraba pagando lo que su hermano mayor le habia pedido de favor que le comprara, la chica se aferro al brazo de su ahora novio y sonrio...

"Muchas gracias" dijo el chico y ambos caminaron hacia una banca en el centro comercial,

el chico miro a su novia y le sonrio "que quisieras hacer ahora himeko?"

la chica le miro y sonrio algo sonrojada

"No se, talvez podriamos comprar algo de beber"

"Buena idea, tengo algo de sed.." ambos se sentaron en aquella banca y se miraron

"De que quieres tu bebida?..yo las traere " los ojos miel de aquel chico se posaron en los purpura de aquella chica

"Ah..un refresco sabor naranja, porfavor" la chica sonrie y continua mirandolo.. el chico se acerca lentamente a su rostro y entrecierra los ojos, la chica sonrojada le imita cerrando los ojos , sintiendo como la respiracion del chico se aproxima mas a ella...y estando apunto de tener contacto...

((Himeko))

una voz, una voz le hace abrir los ojos a la rubia...se sobresalta y mira a su alrededor, el chico la mira curioso

"¿que pasa himeko?"le pregunta

"Una voz, alguien me hablo" el chico mira hacia todos lados sin ver a alguien familiar para ellos

"Estas segura?"

la chica lo mira y asiente

"Si...aunque pudo ser mi imaginacion" la chica baja la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada

"Esta bien, ahora regreso..." el chico suspira y se aleja a comprar las bebidas, la chica se queda pensativa y voltea a su alrededor

(( se que alguien me hablo, pero no veo a nadie...talvez me estoy volviendo loca...)) suspira la chica y baja la cabeza mientras piensa.

Mientras tanto Aogami compra las dos bebidas y cuando se gira para salir del establecimiento choca con el pecho de alguien mas alto que el

"Perdon..." se disculpa inmediatamente y levanta la vista...sus ojos se abren enorme mente para descubrir que esa persona frente a el, le era muy familiar...como olvidar esos ojos...esa mirada..ese cabello..

"Tsubasa-nesan"

"Souma..."una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios

"pero Tsubasa-nesan, pense que..."aun no salia de su asombro, su hermano aun vivia y estaba ahi frente de el...

"No todo es como piensas Souma, pero aqui estoy solo para ti"

"solo..para mi?" souma le miro extrañado, acaso habia decidido establecerse y hacerle compañia de vez en cuando?...eso era demaciado para el, tsubasa nunca habia estado con el desde que ocurrio aquello...

el chico peliverde le sonrio y le extendio los brazos acercandose a el...paso sus manos por la espalda del chico y lo abrazo

"Hermanito..." susurro

con los ojos muy abiertos souma solto los refrescos y abraso a su hermano, dos lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos

"tsubasa-nesan" el chico se acomodo entre los brazos de su hermano..se sentia tan bien...desde pequeño no le habia abrazado de esa forma

el mayor sonrio y poco a póco le fue soltando

"Tengo que irme...pero volvere a buscarte.."

"tan pronto hermano" el chico le miro a los ojos..esos ojos carmin, el mayor asiente y se da la media vuelta para darle la espalda al menor "Te visitare nuevamente hermanito" y asi como habia llegado se marcho...dejando al menor de los aogami desconcertado

"tsubasa nisan"...

"souma-kun?" la chica rubia se aproximo a el "souma-kun!" le grita y este sale de su asombro

"himeko"

"souma -kun..¿que te paso?...tardaste tanto que tuve que venir a buscarte"la chica le mira

"Ah...no...no ha pasado nada...Perdon...ahora compro tu bebida" el chico regreso al mostrador y volvio a pedir las bebidas...¿que le pasaba asu hermano,...porque de repente se aparecia de la nada...aun no comprendia ..sin embargo aquella noche lo descubriria...mientras tanto, ahora estaba con himeko..y tendria que contarle a su hermano de cuan feliz era al estar compartiendo tiempo con su adorada rubia.

El tiempo paso rapidamente y tras acompañar a himeko para comprar un precente para himemiya, ambos regresaron al colegio, la motocicleta se detubo enfrente de el edificio de los dormitorios escolares para las chicas...le aompaño pasando por los jardines

"Himeko...agradesco el que ayas aceptado ser mi pareja" el chico la mira con leve rubor en sus mejillas

"No es nada, despues de todo, yo tambien siento algo por ti" la chica le sonrie contenta con un rubor en sus mejillas

aogami se le acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, despues se pierde en la mirada purpura de la chica y lleva una mano a la mejilla de ella para acariciarle

"Te quiero himeko..y siempre te protejere...siempre"

"Grasias,souma-kun"

el chico se inclina levente para besar a la chica dulcemente por un instante

"descanza te vere mañana en la escuela"el chico se despide

"si, cuidate souma-kun"

el chico se aleja de ella mientras ajita su mano despidiendose, la chica lo mira y despues camina hacia la entrada de los dormitorios..cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se quedo parada detras de la puerta unos instantes

"souma-kun" suspiro...se aproxima hacia la mesa donde estudia y deja el pequeño presente para su amiga...algo pasa...porque cada vez que estaba con souma kun algo le inquietaba?...porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudiera pensar su amiga?...se alegraria por ella claro..pero..le preocupaba aun mas que le dejase de hablar...no chikane-chan no le dejaria de hablar..al contrario le apoyaria..porque eran amigas y las amigas se apoyan, tomo, el album de fotografias y lo contemplo...todo lo que ahi habia, eran fotografias de ella y su amiga...ninguna foto de su novio..ninguna..y ella se pudo dar cuenta que nunca le habia pedido a aogami kun una foto...a la mañana siguiente seria lo primero que haria..pedirle una foto..mientras tanto la fotos de su amiga acaparaban la vista

"Chikane -chan...¿que estaras haciendo ahora?" la rubia se levanto y miro la hermosa luna en el cielo, la luna le recordaba a su amiga...igual de hermosas...igual de elegantes..sonrio y se tiro en la cama.

El sol sale por la mañana, los rayo calurosos entraban por la ventana y se posaban en el rostro de la chica, quien poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos...se levanta lentamente y mira por la ventana "una hermosa mañana" sonrie y comienza a bañarse...lo primero que haria ese dia seria ver a su mejor amiga y contarle lo que el dia anterior habia vivido gracias a su adorado aogami-kun..aunque mas bien queria disculparse con ella y hacerle ver que ella era importante tambien en sus vida... tomo el obsequio que le daria a su amiga y salio sonriente rumbo al colegio.

Las campanas de la escuela sonaban indicando el proximo inicio de clases...la rubia caminaba con la esperanza de mirar a su mejor amiga, pero en lugar se ella se encontro unos pasos ma adelante, al amor de su vida...a Souma caminando confundido hacia la escuela...ella lo miro y corrio tras de el

"Souma-kun!" le grito..pero simplemente se detubo al mirar como el chico volteava a verla y despues de hechaba a correr...¿que le habia pasado? ahora no queria verla?...acaso no le habia escuchado?...pero si habia volteado a verla...entonces ...porque huia de ella?...la chica sugio caminando algo desconcertada...

souma corrio al ver a himeko...como le explicaria lo que le habia pasado la noche anterior?...

no podia enfrentarla...ahora se hayaba confundido...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"la necesidad de la misma sangre"

Souma...

En la obscuridad de la noche dos figuras se ven pasando por el bosque...

una peliazul no dejaba de mirar al chico que se encontraba delante de ella,

-A donde me llevas?...ya hemos caminado bastante-la chica se detubo para escuchar la respuesta de aquel chico...

-Ya te lo dije...- el chico se detubo -Vamos al lugar donde perteneces realmente...

-pero...- la chica miro a su alrededor reconociendo aquel sitio..-este camino lleva a la casa de...- el sendero por el cual caminaban...llevaba exactamente al templo donde vivia Souma ..el hermano de aquel chico...este sonrio al darse cuenta que aquella chica no era nada tonta...

-Tienes razon...va hacia el templo donde vive Souma...- se giro para mirarla directaemnte a los ojos- Pense que querias ver lo que voy a hacer...

su sonrisa se amplio de una manera que la chica no pudo entender, que era lo que pretendia aquel chico?...su cabeza no lograba entenderlo.

Sin decirle nada...aquel chico comenzo a andar nuevamente y ella le siguio...no necesitaba preguntar...mas adelante lo sabria...

En la casa de Aogami, el chico terminaba de su cena...mas sin embargo, en aquella noche en particular no se encontraba nadie...pareciera que todo estubiera planeado para lo que pasaria.Despues de haber terminado con la cena se dirigio a su habitacion y se tiro sobre la cama mirando el techo...sus pensamientos entorno a himeko, no le permitiean conciliar el sueño...levantandose se dirigio hacia el pasillo que daba al jardin y se sento a observar la luna, que en ese dia estaba en su maximo explendor...

-Como quisiera estar con himeko...a ella le agradaria mirar este paisaje...-sonrio ampliamente al recordarla...pero algo mas llego a su mente...una imagen donde la luna llena se tornaba color carmin...el lloraba...y unos brazos protectores le rodeaban ((Tranquilo,yo te protegere y jamas te abandonare...)) aquellas palabras hicieron que cerrara los ojos y soltara un suspiro...

-Tsubasa-neesan ...-

-Me extrañas tanto?...- aquellas palabras llegaron rapidamente a sus oidos..con la mirada lo busco...

-Tsubasa-neesan?-El chico se levanto rapidamente, ahi estaba...de entre los arboles aparecio aquel chico de mirada carmin...lo miro un rato y despues se aproximo hacia el...hacia su pequeño hermano

-Souma...- se detubo enfrente de el y le sonrio

-Tsubasa-nesan...-sonrio el chico- ¿que haces aqui?...

-De visita...- cerro los ojos sin dejar de sonreir -Vine para verte Souma

-Valla! que bueno que te acuerdes de mi...esta tarde cuando te vi me sorprendi mucho... pensaba que jamas volveria a verte y apareciste de la nada...me quede sin palabras...

-Me extrañas?...- el oji carmin lo miro directamente a los ojos

-Que si te extraño...? - el chico incomodo bajo la mirada - Tu...mejor que nadie deves de saberlo...me dejaste solo por un largo tiempo hermano...

-Hablo en serio souma...Me extrañas?- el peliverde se aproximo hacia su hermano y le abrazo con fuerza atrayendolo hacia su pecho, respirando aquel aroma que el menor despedia de sus cabellos castaños...recordadno aquella sensacion que tantas veces antes habia sentido al abrazar a su pequeño hermano...

-Ne..san...- souma cerro los ojos y sonrio...aquel abrazo era como el anterior...aquel que le recordo la protecion de su hermano...-Sabes..que si te he extrañado..

Sus palabras le quemaron en lo mas profundo de su ser..por un instante sus deceos le pidieron que se separara un poco de el y le mirara a los ojos...que soltara todo lo que el provocaba en su interior...que diera rienda suelta a sus deceos...

-Nee-san?...-Ahi estaba..otra vez la maldita palabra que detestaba...esque no podria ser algo mas que su hermano mayor?...porque no podia dejar los Lazos de la sangre en otro lado?...le abrazo con mas fuerza...aquel gesto hizo que Souma abriera mucho los ojos y se volviera a mirarlo

-Hermano?...

-No me llames asi...nunca...vuelvas..a hacerlo...-sus palabras sonaron mas como una orden, ..hubiera preferido pedirselo amablemente pero talvez el no lo entenderia...

-Pero...eso es lo que somos..hermanos...- el menor de los Aogami miro a su hermano confundido...

-Jamas...jamas hubiera querido nacer con la Sangre de un Aogami...y menos despues de saber que mi hermano menor... - abrio poco a poco sus brazos para soltar al menor y ahora si...volverlo a mirar a los ojos...- Es el objeto de mis preocupaciones...es lo que tengo que protejer...es...es...

el menor le miro con una expresion de asombro...si, sabia que su hermano le habia odiado por lo que habia pasado...habia sido encerrado en la carsel por su causa...habia pasado terribles momentos...pero ahora no parecia reprocharle..entonces que queria?...le escucho con atencion sin saber lo que vendria...

-Souma...Te odio...Te odio por ser lo que eres...por ser de mi misma sangre...te odio por dejarme undido en aquel miserable lugar...- el mayor combio su mirada a una de desprecio...se acerco mas y mas a el menor haciendo que este retrocediera con miedo y asombro...-Te odio por haber despreciado ser miembro del orochi... por aberte enamorado de aquella chica...por haberte convertido en lo que eres...deveria de haberte dejado morir en aquel entonces...no devi protegerte...- el mayor tomo el rostro del menor con una de sus manos acercandose a pocos centimetros de sus labios sin dejar de mirarle...-Pero sabes que es lo que mas odio de ti...?...- su mano libre rodeo la espalda del menor pasando por su cintura abrazandolo...

-Tsubasa...Nee-san...-

-Odio el que seas asi...odio que me quieras tan solo por ser HERMANOS... cuando yo...

solo puedo pensar en que tu cuerpo sea mio...- la poca distancia entre sus labios se redujo y beso los labios de su hermano...Silencio...solo eso se escuchaba...las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron...mirada Dorada...en mirada Carmin...Tras varios segundos el mayor se separo del menor y este en silencio no dejaba de miralo...

-Nee...san...- sintio como un golpe llegaba a su mejilla

-Te he dicho que no me llames mas asi...

el menor se llevo una mano a su mejilla y se volvio a mirar al mayor con enfado

-Pero si eso es lo que somos...no entiendo como es que quieres que lo olvide de pronto! sabes que jamas se puede cambiar al destino!

el mayor se volvio a mirarlo enfurecido...

-No me importa el destino..no me importa la sangre..no me importan lo lazos... todo lo que quiero...lo consigo...y si es necesario usar la fuerza..la usare para tenerte entre mis brazos...

el menor de los aogami le miro confundido y asustado nuevamente...se atreveria su hermnao a cumplir tales palabras?... el no seria capas de lastimarlo o si?...o...si?...

sintio como los brazos de su hermano volvian a rodearlo y a hacercarse a su rostro...sintio nuevamente los labios de su hermano en los suyos, saboreando su boca..degustando cada contacto...el menor trato de oponerse..pero pronto se encontro respondiendo a tal beso...¿como decirlo?..a el no le habia pasado desapersivido el atractivo de su hermano...pero...era su hermano!...al darse cuenta de eso...opuso aun mayor resistencia...

-No...! dejame!- era inutil..su hermano era aun mas fuerte que el...pronto los labios del mayor se encontraban en su cuello...sus manos tocando la figura del menor...recorriendolo con malicia...con deceo...

-No me agas mas dificil esto...- dijo el mayor al ,oido del chico mientras besaba su oido...-Te deceo souma...

-Tsu..basa...

Aunque el opusiera la resistencia, no era suficiente...el mayor llevaba todas las de ganar...

a lo lejos entre los arboles la peliazul veia aquella escena...El peliverde besando asu propio hermano...eso era lo que el queria que ella viera?...que manera tan tonta de separar a su sol de el...pero ...acaso aquel chico en realidad sentia algo por su hermano menor?...sus pensamientos se revolvieron mientras observaba como ambos chicos caian al piso..el mayor ensima del menor... este practicamente queria despojar al menor de sus ropas...un Souma totalmente confundido y sonrojado correspondia a las caricias sel mayor..su cerebro se desconecto en aquel arranque de locura de su hermano mayor, olvidandose de la realidad... El mayor mientras tanto...metia su mano entre las ropas del menor acariciando su estomago...su vientre...

-Souma...

EN ese momento ...una flecha se encrusto en la pared cerca de ellos...los dos chicos voltearon a verla y entonces el mayor rapidamente se volvio hacia los arboles...encontrando a la peliazul que le miraba con desaprobacion...el mayor se levanto y se encamino hacia los arboles...dejando a un Souma tan confundido que solo se levanto con rapidez

-Tsubasa...Nee-san!

-Ya volvere...cuando estemos solos...

y sin mas el chico se alejo de ahi para reunirse con la peliazul...

- es esta tu idea de ayudarme?...

-Pense que querias que el se alejara de esa chica...

-Asi es..pero no acosta de hacer insesto...-la chica cruzo los brazos

-Ja...ese es mi problema..no el tuyo..ademas con el confundido..seguro que tu sol estara disponible...

la chica le miro con cierto enfado

-Lo quieres?

-No...yo lo deceo...deceo poseerlo antes que nadie...

aquello habia sido mas de lo que queria escuchar

-Pero si no me permites hacerlo...no podre...despues de todo...obedecere lo que tu quieras- le dijo a la chica

-HAs lo que te plasca...- la chica comenzo a caminar por el bosque...segida del peliverde quien estaba mas que dispuesto a cumplir con sus objetivos...Tener a Su pequeño hermano entre sus brazos...

Mientras con souma...

-Ne...san...- confundido regreso a su habitacion sin siquiera apartar de sus pensamientos a su hermano...ahora donde estaba su amor por himeko?...se habia entregado a su hermano en un beso apasionado...aquello no podria decirselo a ella..no..ella lo jusgaria mal...aquello etaba mal..su hermano no podia amarlo...no...eso no era correcto...sin embargo se lo habia confesado...en su cara le habia dicho que le deceaba...ahora no sabia que pensar...simplemente aquella noche no dormiria ...

La mañana siguiente..mientras caminaba...escucho su nombre y se giro para ver a la rubia saludandolo...la vergûenza se apodero de el y corrio para esconderse de ella...no podria explicarselo..como decirle que su hermano le habia confundido...y peor aun...que el le correspondia de alguna manera...

Las clases comenzaron...sin embargo Souma confundido..no ponia atencion...de un golpe repentino se abrio la puerta..y una peliazul entro disculpandose por el retrazo...souma miro como la chica tomaba su asiento y sin darle importancia bajo la mirada...de pronto sintio como una mirada se clavaba en el...miro a la peliazul quien le miraba con interes...una sonrisa burlona aparecio en los labios de ella y despues volvio su mirada hacia el frente...¿que era lo que el habia leido en esa expresion?...no lo sabia...pero su mente estaba tan confundida para procesarla que simplemente no le dio importancia...ahora solo queria saber...que haria con Himeko...tendria que decirselo...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5...

"La soledad del sol"

La mañana para himeko seguia su curso, pero ella no dejaba de cuestionarse el, que le habia hecho a souma, para que el saliera corriendo de esa manera...suspiro y trato de concentrarse en los estudios...sin embargo, no consiguio hacerlo...acaso ella habia ofendidoa souma de alguna manera?...se habia portado mal la tarde anterior?...no lograba comprender sus acciones...tambien aquella mañana no habia visto a su amiga, al llegar al colegio busco en su salon a su amiga y a souma..pero no los encontro...si que regreso a su salon resignada...la campana para la hora del almuerzo sono y la rubia se levanto inmediatamente, tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo del salon...

Mientras tanto la peliazul se acerco a souma ...

-Aogami-san..- El chico la miro sin animo alguno

-Himemiya...¿que pasa?..-

-Estas muy distraido, podrias decirme que es lo que pasa?...-La chica no dejba de mirarlo y aquello simplemente incomodaba a souma de alguna manera

-No es nada- bajo la mirada y se levanto de su asiento, la chica sonrio sin dejar de mirarlo

-Pues a mi no me lo parece...

-A donde quieres llegar himemiya?...desde cuando te preocupas por mi?...-comenzaba a impacentarse ante la presencia de la chica

-Perdoname si te moleste...- la chica se dio la media vuelta- Pero...yo solo,- la chica giro su cabeza para verlo por ensima de su hombro- Te advierto..no dañes a Kurusugawa-san...- volvio a mirar hacia el frente y camino hacia la puerta -Porque no se de lo que pueda ser capas si lo haces...

El chico la miro con cierta confucion ante sus palabras ¿acaso ella lo sabia?

-Aque te refieres con es...!- Pero el chico no pudo terminar...la chica peliazul habia abierto la puerta y ahi estaba la rubia

-Himeko ...-La peliazul abrio ampliamente sus ojos sorprendida,no queria encontrarse con ella aun...

-Chikane-chan-sonrio la rubia-Que bueno que te encontre..yo...-La chica peliazul no le escucho..bajo la mirada escondiendola y camino hacia el pasillo-Chikane-chan! esperame...

La rubia se echo a correr tras la peliazul mientras souma volvia a caer en el asiento del salon...¿como le diria aquello?...no lo sabia pero tenia que decirselo cuanto antes...de lo contrario, himemiya le contaria...a jusgar por sus palabras ella sabia lo que habia pasado...pero porque lo sabia?..esa era la pregunta que el no sabia y trataria de averiguarlo.

Afuera, la rubia seguia de cerca a la peliazul

-Porfavor...chikane chan...esperame...!

La peliazul se detubo sin voltear a mirarla..la rubia trataba de recuperar su respiracion habitual y la miraba

-Chikane..yo...-se acerco un poco mas a ella - Solo..queria disculparme..por lo de el otro dia...porque no llege al jardin...

-Solo eso?.-Dijo friamente la peliazul

-Ah...Si...pero...-No sabia que decirle, su amiga estaba enfadada con ella...pero..¿cual era la razon?...ente sus ropas busco el obsequio que le habia comprado...se lo daria..-Tambien..queria...bueno...este...

-Buen dia miya-sama...!

-Buen dia!

Varias estudiantes que pasaban por ahi, comenzaron a saludarla y a quedarse a mirar a la rubia de una manera desagradable...La rubia comenzo a sentirse mal nuevamente por aquello y simplemente bajo la mirada...

-Lo siento...-pronuncio.. dio la vuelta para salir corriendo..pero sintio como su mano era tomada por la de su amiga

-Vamos...- le sonrio la peliazul

-Ah...si..-Asintio la rubia, y la peliazul corrio junto con ella hacia el jardin sin soltarla de la mano...al llegar al jardin chikane le solto y se volvio a mirara el gran arbol que estaba en el centro de aquel lugar...cerro los ojos...y sonrio..Cuando himeko se habia girado para marcharse..pudo notar como souma salia del edificio y se les acercaba...sus impulsos le habia echo tomar a himeko y llevarla a aquel lugar sin siquiera pensarlo...hasta donde podian llegar los celos...

-Chikane-chan...- hablo la rubia, himemiya se giro y la miro, la rubia le extendia un pequeño presente sonriendole

-Esto?...-

-para ti...aceptalo porfavor...como mis disculpas por haberte dejado sola aquel dia- sonrio sinceramente a la peliazul

-Himeko...-Tomo aquel presente y la miro -¿puedo?...

-Hai...- asintio la rubia

Comenzo a quitarle la envoltura y vio un pequeño estuche, un hermoso dije de la luna...acaso no lo habia visto antes?..aquella vez que himeko tambien le tenia un regalo...el dije del pasado..cuando toda la pesadilla comenzo...sus ojos se nublaron...

-Chikane?...-la miro la rubia preocupada-No te gusto?...

quien lo diria?...aquel dije volvio a sus manos...nego con la cabeza y la miro

-No..no es eso...esta hermoso...Gracias himeko...

-Que bueno...no sabia si te hiba a gustar o no...esque para mi ...tu eres como la luna...por eso me decidi a comprartelo...-le sonrio ampliamente

-Gracias..himeko...-

-puedo..?...este..¿me permites ponertelo?..

-Ah?...-aquello era demaciado para la peliazul..que si amiga se lo colocara era algo maravilloso, le extendio la cadena -Porfavor...

La rubia tomo la cadena y se coloco detras de la peliazul, esta tomo su largo cabello y lo recogio para que la rubia le colocara aquello...

-Listo...- La peliazul miro aquel dije colgando de su pecho y lo tomo con sus manos

-Gracias himeko...

-De nada...tengo otro favor que pedirte...

-Dime..-

la rubia se sonrojo lijeramente y de entre sus ropas saco el dije del sol

-Me lo...pondrias?...

la peliazul sonrio

-Claro...-lo tomo de entre las manos de la rubia y se coloco en su espalda, la rubia recogio su cabello y himemiya le coloco aquel dije...mirando el cuello descubierto se su amiga...cerro el broche y sacudio su cabeza

-Listo

-Arigato chikane-chan

La peliazul sonrio

-Disculpame himeko...pero...apartir de hoy...ya no podremos vernos como antes...-confezo la peliazul

-Ah...? pero...porque?...-la rubia sorprendida le mira confundida...estaria aquella chica enfadada con ella por lo que habia sucedido?...

-Tengo unas obligaciones que cumplir..y me faltara tiempo para verte...

-chikane..chan...es...es por mi culpa?...por lo de el otro dia?..

-No..

-Entonces?...

-Esto no te incumbe himeko, asi que porfavor simplemente entiendelo...

La voz fria de la chica peliazul confundio mucho mas a la rubia...

-Perdon...-bajo la mirada

-Es mejor asi Kurusugawa-san, ahora se feliz y disfruta de tu vida

¿Kurusugawa-san?...porque le llamaba asi?...ella no lo hacia cuando estaban a solas...

ahora porque se comportaba asi...

-Chikane...chan...Sabes...souma-kun...

-Lo se...no es necesario que me lo digas...pude verlo con mis propios ojos el otro dia...

-Entonces...porque?..porque estas asi?..es por esa razon?...no te alegra que ahora sea feliz con el?...no estas feliz por mi?...

aquellas palabras calleron como un balde de agua fria sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul...supiro...y trato de parecer lo mas normal ente ella...no queria estropearlo todo en ese momento...

-Claro que lo estoy...lo unico que quiero ver es tu sonrisa Kurusugawa-san...-La peliazul miro a la rubia y le sonrio -Esa dulce sonrisa que transmite calor y felicidad a los demas...-Baja la mirada y toma las manos de la rubia...-Y porque no quiero que dejes de sonreir...es presiso que me marche...

-Pero...si haces eso...entonces estare triste...y dejare de sonreir...

-Tienes a aogami-san para que esa sonrisa no desapareca... asi que..nunca te hare falta...-

-Mentira!...si me haras falta...quiero seguir estando contigo...quiero que platiquemos...quiero cocinar contigo...quiero que nos tomemos mas fotos...Eres mi mejor amiga...-Las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos

-Amiga...-La peliazul sonrio con tristeza...-Solo eso podre ser para ti no?...

La rubia la miro confundida...

-No hay nada mas que hacer...es mejor asi..-solto las manos de la rubia y camino hacia la salida del jardin...-Adios...kurusugawa-san

-Chi..kane...chan...- y asi...la peliazul partio dejando a la rubia con la tristeza en los ojos...confundida pensando en el porque de la actitud de su amiga...ella no queria separarse de su amiga...su pecho le dolia de alguna forma ...su corazon se encojia del dolor y la tristeza...que pasaria de ahora en adelante?...estaria sola?...pero aogami estaba con ella no?..si era asi...entonces porque habia salido corriendo despues de verla..ahora tendria que enfrentar al chico..necesitaba de el...sin embargo...el necesitaba de ella?...


	6. Chapter 6

perdon por el retrazo...tratare de no tardarme mas..pero es que estoy en un examen importante asi que ...gomen-ne xP

---------

Capitulo 6

"Cuando la luna eclipsa a causa del sol"

"estas dispuesta a perder todo lo que eres?...fuiste..y seras?"

-Si-

"estas dispuesta a someterte a un riguroso entrenamiento como doncella, para aprender todo lo que alguien de tu categoria necesita saber y enfrentar?"

-Aceptare cualquier cosa que dispongan, si asi es mi destino

"muy bien, Himemiya chikane...Apartir de ahora estaras en proceso de aprendizage general...asi podras llegar a ser la lider algun dia, los decendientes de tu sangre estaremos ansiosos de ver ese dia llegar, puesto que te has mantenido con un alto nivel de estudio no sera dificil,ahora...formas parte de este clan...que...te segura apartir de este dia...Tu señor de entrenamiento sera..." el chico mira hacia una puerta, una figura camina hacia ellos...vistiendo traje negro..saco, camiza..pantalon de vestir en ese color...el largo cabello peliverde y grandes ojos esmeraldas...al llegar al lado de la chica se arrodilla y toma su mano...

"Bienvenida de nuevo a su hogar...mi doncella" besa el dorso de su mano

"Zeo-san, el se encargara de prepararte para lo que necesites..."

(N/a:Zeo..es un personaje de beyblade..xP lo tome porque me encanta su fisico y le puse una peronalidad distinta a la que sale en la serie...adoptando el nombre completo de Zeo narumi...mi trauma XD)

-Disculpe mi falta de conocimiento..pero que significa eso de mi "señor"?- la peliazul mira al mayor

"Tu señor...es aquel que te dara todo el conocimiento que te falta, te preparara..te cuidara..estara siempre contigo, cada cosa que necesites se lo haras saber a el ..y el te lo dara...el tiene la tarea de quererte mas que a nadie..el te dara todo el amor que necesites mientras pasas esta transicion de vida mortal...a otra vida..."

-Entiendo...-La peliazul analizaba la situacion..aquel tipo jamas la dejaria a solas, el ambiente comenzo a sentirse pesado..y alguien entro a la sala caminando con los brazos cruzados..

-Cuando es la ceremonia?...-pregunto el ojicarmin

-Tsubasa...

"La ceremonia para la marcacion sera en tres dias..."

-Uuhhh..tan pronto?...

"Sera mejor que no me subestimes tsubasa-san" el ojiesmeralda miro al chico con resentimiento

-Zeo-sama..que sorpresa..usted sera su señor?...entonces no habra problema...- miro a la peliazul...- ahora podras hacer lo que quieras...

"Primero...no todo es asi...duarante el entrenamiento...esta prohibido que veas a la persona que mas amas...mas bien...deberas desaserte de esos sentimientos..para eso es que tendras a Zeo a tu disposicion...Todo sentimiento...expresion de amor...amistad...cariño...sea lo que sea...sera arrancado de tu ser...toda emocion sera desprendida de tu ser..."

-Desprendida de mi ser...-(himeko...)

"asi sera...pueden irse"

la peliazul hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de aquel lugar seguida de Zeo y Tsubasa...en cuanto la puerta tras ellos se cerro, la peliazul clavo sus ojos en tsubasa...

-Aque rayos se referia! podrias explicarme eso!

tsubasa sonrio y le miro con firmeza

-Siendo tu la heredera,Careceras de emociones afectivas de amor hacia los seres inferiores a ti...todo ser humano ante ti...no podra persivir emocion alguna de tu ser..

"Apartir de ahora...poco a poco dejaras de tener esas emociones y seras la heredera ideal para nosotros"

-N..o..no puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto tsubasa...

-Yo no te meti en esto...desde tu nacimiento..este es tu destino...

la chica golpeo la pared

-Maldicion...

"Aceptaste la responsabilidad...ya no hay marcha atras..."

-Lo se...por eso es que me arrepiento ahora...- se giro y se encamino a la salida

"Te vere en la mancion..."sus ojos se volvieron a tsubasa"Que vas a hacer?...tsubasa?"

-con ella aqui, no podre hacer mucho, tendre que terminar de confundir a mi hermanito...y tenerlo en mis brazos cuanto antes...

"Si ella se entera y lo impide...sabes lo que pasara..."

-Si no le dices nada, podre hacerlo y ya no podra detenerme..-tsubasa salio de aquel lugar...

Zeo -san regreso con el antiguo platicando un rato mas mientras era la hora de marcharse a la mancion himemiya.

La chica peliazul camino hacia su casa, ahora si que todo se habia venido a abajo...

para poder ser la lider algun dia tendria que desaserse de sus sentimientos por himeko...

un momento..quien habia dicho que ella queria ser la lider?...hasta donde tsubasa le habia informado, sabia que ella podria lograrlo algun dia...pero..y si se oponia?..que podria pasar, perder a himeko ya le habia dolido varias veces en el pasado...pero...nunca se puso a pensar en el ¿que podria pasar si se lo decia a ella directamente...? nunca se habia atrevido a decirselo...porque no intentarlo esta vez?...sus pensamientos comenzaron a ordenarse...tenia que decirle a himeko...pero...y souma?...¿acaso la rubia no le habia dicho que era novia de aquel chico?...era de esperarse un rechazo seguro a lo que sentia por ella...obiamente que ella no queria aquello...pero es mejor desaogarse y dar a conocer los verdaderos sentimientos...asi es...lo haria se lo diria directamente a himeko... la chica corrio hacia la mansion...quedaba poco para llegar...tenia que hablar con himeko antes de que aquel sujeto llegara y le impidiera hacer lo que planeaba...

al llegar a la mansion tomo el telefono y temblorosamente marco el numero...el nerviosismo se apodero un instante de ella,¿como se lo diria?...por telefono?..no..tenia que hacerlo directamente...verla a los ojos...suena una vez el telefono...nadie contesta...

talvez no esta...dos veces...segiria enfadada con ella?...tres veces...talvez en realidad no esta y salio con aquel chico

-Bueno?...-

la voz de la rubia hizo que la peliazul temblara del escalofrio que recorrio todo su cuerpo

-Himeko...

-Chikane?...

-Himeko...yo...-

-Porfavor..hablemos una vez mas...porfavor...no me dejes asi...

-Himeko...-La peliazul no podia creerlo..su amiga se habia quedado pensando en las palabras que anterior mente ella le habia dicho...pobrecilla...talvez estaria llorando...ella no merecia sufrir asi...

-Porfavor...puedo ir a visitarte para hablar?...

-Ah...-no...ella no podia ir a la mansion..aquel sujeto llegaria y la veria...-No himeko...mejor veamonos en algun otro lado...

-Hay un arbol cerca de la escuela...en una colina que da hacia el pueblo...

-Aquel arbol?...-Chicane reconocio aquel arbol en el que ambas chicas habian sellado un hechizo para proteger a los del pueblo -Si..ya se donde esta ese arbol..te vere ahi en 2 horas...

-Deacuerdo...

La chica peliazul colgo el telefono

"Piensas salir?" una voz masculina llamo su atencion, la peliazul volteo a verlo

-Si...saldre unos momentos tengo algo pendiente que hacer- y sin mas camino hacia las escaleras, el peliverde la miro...se giro hacia ella y cerro los ojos sonriendo de una manera malevola

"sabes lo que puede pasarle por tu desobediencia?..."

la chica escucho sus palabras y se detubo a mitad de las escaleras

-No lo se...dime que es lo que podria pasar?...-

"Mi obligacion no es decirte como castigamos a las personas que nos desovedecen...pero...si no dejas empaz a esa chica..."El peliverde la miro desafiante, la chica simplemente le sostubo la mirada retandolo.."mejor investigalo por ti misma " sonrio y se dio la media vuelta, la chica le miro alejarse y se quedo pensativa...al dia siguiente veria a himeko y hablaria con ella...no importaba como tendria que hacerlo..sin importar las consecuencias.

------


	7. Chapter 7

"Castigo.."

El amanecer entra por la ventana de la habitacion, los rayos del sol se posan en el rosto de la chica peliazul..haciendo que esta se despierte inmediatamente...e incorpora y suspira...nunca antes el sol le habia parecido molesto...se acerco al baño..y tomo una ducha.

En el otro lado del pueblo, una rubia peinaba su cabello...feliz por mirase en el espejo...sonrio para si misma...hoy arreglaria las cosas con su amiga..de repente se detubo un momento...porque de repente su mundo se venia abajo cuando su amiga le dijo que se marcharia?...acaso sentia algo mas por ella?..no...sacudio su cabeza e inmediatamente desecho esa idea de su mente...sonrio nuevamente y se levanto de su lugar...

La peliazul habia terminado de cambiarse, cuando salio de su habiatacion no se percato de que alguien la observaba desde la puerta continua...bajo hacia el comedor y vio su desayuno en la mesa...miro a su alrededor...no habia nadie...se sento y comenzo a comer...tomo una copa extraña que estaba a un lado de el plato...la miro detenidamente

-Esto...es tan extraño...- la acerco a sus labios ...-no tengo tiempo para esto...-volvio a dejarla a un lado y se levanto rapidamente...salio de la casa y se encamino al lugar de la cita.

-----

Himeko por su parte ..estaba apunto de salir de casa cuando su telefono sono...al contestar quedo totalmente sorprendida

-Souma-kun?...

-Himeko, neceito verte esta tarde

-Te a pasado algo?...souma-kun?...

-No, no te preocupes...estoy bien...solo..necesito verte...

-Ah...yo...estare ahi a las 6 te parece?...

-Te esperare...

-nos vemos..- la rubia colgo el telefono, ahora si que no entendia nada...salio corriendo de la habitacion, tendria que depedirse rapidamente de chikane y correr al lado de souma...la idea no le agrado del todo...pero no tenia mas remedio...souma la necesitaba...

-----

la hora acordada llego...himemiya extendio un mantel debajo de aquel arbol...se sento ensima de esta y coloco una canasta a un lado de ella...saco su contenido y preparo un poco de té...al sorber de la taza...inmediatamente lo escupío...

-Que?...esto sabe extraño...-miro el contenido...-talvez me equivoque de té...-dejo la taza en el mantel y tomo la tetera...destapo y aspiro el aroma-No...esto es lo que siempre he bebido...entonces?...porque me sabe diferente?...

-Chikane-chan!- la rubia aparecio a lo lejos corriendo hacia el lugar y ajitando su mano...llego algo ajitada al lugar-Buenos dias...-sonrio y recupero su semblante de siempre

-Buen dia himeko...toma asiento-saludo himemiya mientras dejaba la tetera en el piso-quieres tomar un poco de té?

-Ah...claro que si...-sonrio y se sento al lado de himemiya

-Aqui tienes-le entrega una taza

-Gracias-La rubia comienza a beber el contenido de aquella taza mientras la peliazul la mira atentamente

-Y...como esta?..

-Que?...ah...esta delicioso..como siempre chikane-chan...-sonrie, la chica peliazul mira su taza con detenimiento...como es pocible que a himeko le haya gustado aquella bebida?..a ella le parecio algo dulce y extraña...

-chikane-chan..dime...porque quieres irte?...-la rubia se acerco a su amiga y la veia a los ojos, un leve sonrojo llego a las mejillas de himemiya

-¿porque?...en realidad no hay una razon en concreto...simplemente es mi decision hacerlo...

-y ¿no puedes quedarte aqui por mi?-la peliazul abrio aun mas los ojos realmente sorprendida

-tu...tu no me necesitas, tienes a aogami-san para cuidarte

-pero es diferente..contigo me divierto...compartimos cosas que con el jamas aria...-la rubia tomo el brazo de la peliazul -porfavor..no te vallas..quedate..quedate conmigo...

la peliazul miraba los ojos de la rubia...aquellos ojos que le suplicaban que no se fuera, que estaban entristecidos por la partida de ella...

-Lo siento...-susurro

-Chikane...-la rubia trato de no llorar..pero las lagrimas le corrian por las mejillas...-entonces no hay mas que hacer...

-Lo ago porti himeko...

-Por mi?...

-Si no hago esto..tu sufririas...asi que...

-Sufrir?...chikane-chan...deque estas hablando...?

-olvidalo, no tenias porque haberte enterado...es mejor que me valla...-trato de levantarse de aquel lugar pero su amiga se lo impedio-

-Cuando...cuando te iras?...

-Esta noche..

-No!..porfavor..permiteme dormir a tu lado tan solo esta noche..porfavor..

-pero..himeko...

-Porfavor...aunque sea en tu casa..o en la mia...hagamos una pijamada asi podre

permanecer contigo hasta que te vallas...onegai-

la peliazul suspiro y miro a su amiga con dulzura -estabien, te vere en la mansion por la tarde, antes del anochecer- las palabras de la peliazul alegraron el rostro de la rubia que se lanzo a sus brazos abrazandola -

-Arigato...sera muy divertido

-Himeko..- la peliazul rodea a la chica con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, la rubia se sorprendio y un leve tono carmin acudio a sus mejillas, pero ahora no le importaba nada...se sentia tan bien entre sus brazos...cerro los ojos y sonrio

--No muy lejos de ahi---

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de un chico

-Esta es mi oportunidad, mientras esten las dos juntas...cobrare lo que es mio...

----

La rubia levanto la vista para ver a la ojiazul

-Voy a casa por mis cosas...te vere en tu casa en un rato mas- sonrie

-deacuerdo- la chica suelta cuidadosamente a la rubia, no queria desprenderse de ella, pero esta noche tendria lo que mas queria...la rubia se despidio de su amiga y sonriente, salio del jardin...la peliazul recojio sus cosas y se encamino hacia su hogar, prepararia un habitacion especialmente para su amiga

el atardecer se aproximaba,una rubia caminaba felizmente por una vereda hermosa...llena de flores y pasto fresco...sonrie y se detiene a cortar una flor...alguien aparece a su lado, al notar la presencia de alguien mas...se gira para ver de quien se trata...simplemente puede ver como ese extraño personaje le sonrie y sin decir nada, le cubre la boca...la chica intenta defenderce pero es mas devil que aquel sujeto, asi que agotada poco a poco desfallece sin poder evitarlo.

La peliazul mientras tanto, espera alegre el llegar de sua amiga,

-No va a venir...-dice una voz a lo lejos

-Se que lo hara, ella me pidio esto...

-No..no vendra...- su mirada se queda clavada en la peliazul desafiante-quieres apostar a que no vendra?...-la peliazul le mira curiosa...acaso el le habia hecho algo?..y por esa razon sabia que su amiga no llegaria?

-Que sabes?...-su mirada se vuelve desafiante hacia el chico

-Te lo dije...si te acercabas a ella..serias castigada...pero el castigo no solo era para ti..sino tambien para ella-sonrie

-donde esta!...-la chica aprieta los puños conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a golpear al chico...

-No te lo dire, buscala si tanto te interesa...

-He dicho que me digas! habla de una vez!-

-Mmm...ese temperamento tuyo aun deja mucho que decear..-cruza los brazos..-esta bien...te dire algo...Hay alguien que quiere trminar con su deceo mas profundo...-EL chico habla con voz sarcastica y mira a la peliazul - La rubia esta en ese lugar...observando silenciosa aquel acontecimiento que le rompera el corazón...si te das prisa..aun la encuentres ahi..si no...-la chica salio corriendo sin terminar de escucharlo, si es loque ella pensaba, himeko quedaria tan mal que ni ella misma podria ayudarle...

-mm...no llegaras...el esta apunto de terminar-


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

"Te dare mi mas profundo deceo"

Lemmon..precaucion XD

Una rubia abre los ojos lentamente..mira a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra,esta sola en una habitacion,sus pies y manos estan bien atadas, la habitacion es amplia...asustada quiere gritar pero su boca es cubierta por una tela... a lo lejos tirado en el piso hay una persona inconciente...la chica trata de enfocar bien su vista, no le reconoce aun..intenta liberarse de sus ataduras, se escuchan pasos...ve como una sombra camina enfrente de ella y se detiene donde el chico esta tirado, la sombra se inclina lentamente hacia el rostro del otro,pero este parece despertar y se sorprende tanto que aparta a la sombra de el...se incorpora he intenta salir de ahi...poco a poco camina alejandose de aquel chico pero sus pasos le acorralan en una pared...

-No...que estas haciendo?- la rubia escucho la voz a lo lejos y su sangre se congela...es la persona que cree?...-

una sonrisa se esbosa en los labios del peliverde

-Estoy aqui por ti...me extrañas..no creas que no lo se- sus brazos acorralan a un mas al menor de lo souma en la pared...sus rostros quedan a pocos centimetros de distancia, cada uno puede persivir el aliento del otro, el menor de los souma se sonroja levemente...

-No...tu no ...

-Vamos...-su mano derecha se coloca en la mejilla del menor y le acaricia delicadamente - Dejame acercarme a ti sin forsarte, - el menor cerro los ojos levemente sustado por sus palabras

-Pero que dices! eres mi hermano!- la rubia escucha cada palabra del chico...entonces...era souma y con el ...su hermano mayor...¿que estaba pasando? porque ella estaba ahi...en ese momento?

-Souma,- el mayor tomo el menton del menor y le alzo un poco para rozar sus labios con los de el...- Conosco tu deceo mas profundo...no mientas

-No...- sus ojos no salian de el asombro..-Yo...yo amo a himeko...no puedo traicionarla si...

no de nuevo..

Himeko sorprendida sigue mirando ((¿de nuevo?...))penso la rubia

-ja, sabes que yo no me detendre esta vez aunque me lo pidas...se que tu deceo es mas grande que el amor por esa tonta...- solto el menton del chico y su mano decendio por su cuello..por su pecho..su estomago...hasta llegar al vientre...rozando la parte sencible del menor

-Ah...- el menor cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un leve suspiro, el sonrojo incremento un poco..-No..no...lo agas..

-Souma, souma..souma...- sus ojos carmin disfrutaban el ver a su hermano asi...le encantaba el juego..bajo la cremayera del pantalon y su mano toco directamente la hombria del menor de los aogami haciendo que este se estremeciera al contacto con la piel de su hermano

-Ah..no...porfavor..- su cabeza se giro inconcientemente hacia un lado descubriendo su cuello, el cual fue atacado por los labios del mayor..besandolo...pasando su lengua hacia el oido del menor..

-Me perteneceras...pase lo que pase..eres mio...y de nadie mas...- su mano no dejaba de detenerse acariciandolo, solo podian escucharse los suspiros y la respiracion acortada de souma

-He...rmano...ah...-esas palabras calleron como valde de agua fria en el mayor de los aogami, pero trato de controlarse, esta vez no dejaria que se le escapara aquel delicioso cuerpo que tenia su hermano menor,borro inmediatamente sus palabras de la mente y descendio entre caricias y besos hacia la hombria de Souma, llevandosela a la boca y degustandola, el menor solto para su deleite auditivo suspiros y gemidos de placer, ante las acciones de Tubasa...

himeko a lo lejos simplemente cerro los ojos..sus lagrimas caian por sus mejillas

((como?..como puede ser posible eso?)) su mente no podia asimilar lo que enfrente de ella estaba pasando...

-Souma...kun...-

-Tsubasa...neesan..-ya sin resistencia..dejo que el mayor le hiciera lo que quisiera con el,

se habia perdido en el extasis de emociones que etaba sintiendo...-Onegai...

el mayor de los souma dejo desatendida aquella parte de su hermano cuando presintio que el menor estaba apunto de venirse, y antes de permitirselo sus manos se encargaron de tomar las piernas de souma para levantarlas y subirlas a los hombros del mayor...

-Recuerda..siempre seras mio..y de nadie mas...-

-Hermano...-el sudor recorria su cuerpo..se extremecio un poco cuando sintio que era invadido por los dedos de su hermano en su parte tracera...

-Preparate..- Su hombria ya exitada comenzo a introducirse en souma lentamente, estaba tran estrecho que le era dificil entrar rapidamente

-Ah!...detente..!- su cuerpo se arqueo un poco por el dolor

-Tranquilo...no sentiras dolor en un momento...relajate- sus ojos se quedaron mirando a su hermano completamente exitado de tenerle asi ...entre sus brazos...sonrojado...cuando su hombria estaba completamente dentro de el, no espero mucho para comenzar a embestirlo repetidas veces...gimiendo de placer ante la escena de tener a su pequeño "hermano" entre sus brazos..

-No,me duele..! detente...- su cuerpo se quejaba por el dolor.. lagrimas salieron de sus ojos nuevamente...-Porfavor...

-Ah..souma...souma..- ciego por el extasis que sentia,no tomo en cuenta las palabras de su hermano y siguio con aquello, a lo lejos himeko simplemente lloraba, aquella escena era demaciado para ella, el brillo en sus ojos se perdio, dejo de luchar para poder irse de ahi, ya no le importaba nada...

-Himeko...- desde la ventana que estaba cerca de ella la peliazul aparecio...escucho su voz..simplemente levanto la mirada para verla..pero estaba perdida..

-Himeko...entrare por ti..-la peliazul entro por la ventana,lo hizo con cautela para no ser escuchada...aunque entre los gritos de dolor de souma y los de placer de tsubasa era muy dificil que se le escuchara, se acerco a la rubia y la libero de aquello, tomo su brazo y lo paso por su cuello, le ayudo a salir de aquel lugar,caminaron por el bosque hasta perderse en el.

-Asi..souma...espere por esto mucho tiempo- seguia gritando el mayos de los aogami, estaba por venirse dentro del chico, el menor mientra tanto,enterraba las uñas en la espalda del mayor ante el dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para quitarselo, sus lagrimas no sesaban de salir

-..hi..meko...-cerro sus ojos y penso en la chica que tanto amaba

-olvidala...desde hoy..solo pensaras en mi...-dio una ultima embestida y se vino dentro de el...su respiracion ajitada se escuchaba en el oido de souma...los cabellos de tsubasa caian en el hombro del menor...este solo desvio la cabeza hacia un lado y lloro con mas dolor...se sentia sucio..por aquello que su hermano le habia echo...ahora como podria presentarse ante aquella que alguna vez juro protejer...?...simplemente no podria hacerlo..ya no volveria a verla..ya no...

-Himeko..himeko..- en una posada del pueblo..la peliazul trataba de que su amiga reaccionara..pero era inutil..seguia sumergida en el dolor y la obscuridad que su mente le habia creado como proteccion, se encontraba acostada en una cama, su amiga al borde de esta le miraba triste..

-Porfavor...escuchame..-su mano recorrio la mejilla de su amiga

-Dejame...alejate de mi...- con indiferencia se giro y le dio la espalda -no quiero estar cerca de nadie..nunca mas...-

esas palabras hicieron que la peliazul se mordiera el labio inferior

ahora¿que podria hacer por ella?...¿como decirle que ella le amaba?...talvez ahora no era el momento..y talvez... nunca llegara ese dia...


	9. Chapter 9

_**aqui subiendo el capitulo numero 9 de esta historia y pss espero que sea de su agrado y si quieren ver lo que sigue les recomiendo que dejen una opinion o un leve mensajito algo como "quiero mas! " o algo como "ya subelo!"" XDDD espero les guste , este va dedicado al amor de mi vida Mi linda Shizuru que la adoro *O* ahora si disfruten el sig capitulo! ^^**_

**Capitulo 9**

**INFINITY**

**Mientras el sol comenzaba a salir, Chikane se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana, el sol comenzaba entrar por el gran ventanal y ella solo se preguntaba ¿que pasaría ahora? Durante la noche la peliazul había cuidado de su amiga, sosteniendo su mano pues esta despertaba sobresaltada a cada 5 minutos, prácticamente paso toda la noche en vela, cuando por fin sintió que su amiga había caído en el profundo sueño, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el sillón donde le miraba intranquilamente pensando en que hacer, aquel incidente le había provocado a su amiga un grave daño, sobre todo por la persona a quien mas quería la Rubia Oogami souma, Chikane deseaba tanto poder ayudar a himeko a olvidar aquellas escenas que ahora le causaban un mal sueño, pero aun mas que eso necesitaba protegerla y ella había fallado por una ocasión. Suspiro y se alejo de aquel ventanal para despertar un poco a la Rubia era hora del desayuno y tenia que ayudarle a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.**

**-Himeko…Himeko despierta- Chikane tomo un hombro de la rubia y comenzó a moverla suavemente para levantarla, mientras la rubia al sentir el movimiento se levanto alarmada mirando hacia todos lados**

**-Nooo.- Grito y miro a la peliazul – ¿Chikane…chan? **

**Suspiro aliviada y poco a poco se tranquilizo, mientras Chikane tomo su mano y le acaricio suavemente **

**-Lamento despertarte pero el día de hoy, hay clases a menos de que quieras descansar y no ir – le sonrió – Pero antes de no cumplir con las obligaciones tengo que preguntarte ¿que quieres hacer?**

**Himeko miro a Chikane, ahora se sentía un poco segura pero ¿Qué hacer? Si iba a clases obviamente Souma no estaría ahí, lo de la noche anterior ¿había sido un sueño? , las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, la noche anterior solo se había acostado y se había quedado profundamente dormida, ahora recordaba con más profundidad cada escena. Chikane le abrazo y le atrajo a si misma, contra su pecho, ahora no podía hablar, no le haría mas daño a Himeko le cuidaría y eso seria suficiente.**

**-Himeko, no es necesario que te pongas de esta manera, ahora yo cuidare de ti.- La peliazul le acariciaba la rubia cabellera con suavidad –No te preocupes mas –**

**Himeko apenas emitía unas cuantas frases apenas audibles, se alejo de ella y se tapo la cara con las dos manos **

**-Chikane chan, Oogami kun… fue… y yo lo vi… - aun en su mente tenia esa imagen muy grabada**

**Chikane le miro y le sujeto por los hombros**

**-Himeko, no recuerdes eso, ya estas aquí nadie te hará daño, tranquilízate – himeko asintió y le miro con ojos llorosos**

**- ¿El me engaño? El… ¿ocultaba a su hermano? No entiendo, estuve escuchando su conversación y no se que pensar – se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza estaba confundida, Chikane no quería aprovecharse de eso, simplemente cayo.**

**-Himeko, ahora no importa, por favor olvídalo, ahora vamos a que tomes un baño, yo esperare afuera anda, todo esta listo – sujeto sus manos y le ayudo a levantarse, le condujo al baño y la rubia se metió a la regadera**

**-Esperare a fuera, dejare un cambio de ropa sobre la cama así que no te preocupes, si necesitas algo mas puedes llamarme. –**

**Chikane empezó a caminar para salir de la habitación, tomo la ropa que tenia en sus cajones y la dejo preparada sobre la cama para la rubia, estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho el grito de la rubia**

**-¡Chikane chan!- La peliazul se metió al cuarto de baño y cero los ojos cerrando la puerta tras de ella, un leve rubor se asomo en sus mejillas, ver a himeko desnuda, no, no lo haría**

**-Dime ¿Qué pasa himeko?- la rubia se acerco a ella cubriendo se solamente con una toalla dejando ver sus prominentes senos – No te vallas a ir, espérame por favor – dijo la rubia **

**-claro que no me iré, no te preocupes estaré aquí en la habitación solo me esperare a que termines de bañarte –**

**-Esta bien, pero mejor no te vallas a salir de aquí, siento que alguien me esta vigilando, por favor- Chikane suspiro y entre abrió solo un ojo **

**-Esta bien aquí estaré, solo no tardes por favor o de lo contrario esto será un sauna y me acalorare mucho – La rubia rio un poco y se alejo hacia la regadera nuevamente Chikane intento acercarse hacia un lugar un poco menos acalorado pero no lo logro de pronto se le ocurrió que seria mejor que se quitara la blusa que traía para refrescarse y no sentir el calor tan de golpe en su cuerpo, así que solamente dejo su torso medio desnudo a excepción del sostén, se sujeto el cabello con una liga y así sintió un poco menos de calor, en ese momento Himeko salía de la regadera y abriendo mucho los ojos, su mirada se poso en la peliazul.**

**-Chikane chan, ya estoy lista –sonrió y procuro taparse bien, sujeto su toalla que cubría su cuerpo y se acerco a la peliazul de manera tímida y sonrojada.**

**Chikane la miro y sonrió, de alguna manera aquella escena le agradaba así que se excuso.**

**-Lo siento, te dije que me daría calor – sonrió un poco y clavo su mirada en la rubia**

**-himeko, ¿te pasa algo?-**

**-MM... – negó la rubia – Nada en especial – dijo apenada **

**- Anda no es la primera vez que me vez casi sin ropa –**

**-es que no deja de impresionarme con tu cuerpo Chikane chan –**

**La peliazul se sonrojo y ahora sonreía de manera juguetona**

**-Ara… entonces ¿Cómo interpreto eso que me estas diciendo?-**

**Himeko se sonrojo aun más y trato de esconder su mirada en la toalla**

**-Yo. . . – El rojo de sus mejillas estaba al máximo, no sabia que responder, cerro los ojos.**

**Chikane le abrazo**

**-Yo te quiero mucho himeko, mucho mas de lo que tu piensas, pero te respeto y se hasta donde puedo darte mi cariño- suspiro, la rubia podía sentir el aroma que despedía Chikane con su cuerpo y se abrazo a ella.**

**-Chikane – a su mente llegaron nuevamente aquellas imágenes, ¿que eso no era algo malo? La noche anterior lo había visto al vivo con Oogami kun y su hermano, este cariño que sentía por Chikane ¿era diferente? Cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por aquel aroma, era cierto ¿verdad? Sentía algo moverse en su interior.**

**Chikane se había dejado llevar poco a poco y le había atraído más y más hacia ella, himeko le respondió el abrazo, ¿eso no era darle pauta para el siguiente paso? Ahora si había una oportunidad, le tomo el rostro y le miro a los ojos.**

**Chikane respiraba rápidamente un poco sonrojada**

**Himeko le miraba con los ojos abiertos algo asustada, pero esperando a que algo mas pasara.**

**Chikane le paso las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de la rubia acariciándole los labios de manera provocadora.**

**Himeko se estremeció levemente y su sonrojo iba en aumento, su corazón comenzó a agitarse**

**Chikane se acerco hacia sus labios, el sudor le escurría por el cuello hacia sus senos y sintió un escalofrió, pero no quería retroceder, cerró los ojos lentamente**

**Himeko la vio acercarse y en lugar de apartarse le espero, se apretó contra Chikane y cerró los ojos antes de sentir el contacto de sus labios contra los de ella.**

**Chikane le beso como en sus mas profundos sueños, con ternura y amor**

**Himeko sintió mariposas en su estomago…Jamás se había sentido así ¿Qué era aquello?**


End file.
